


Shame [MetaMoro]

by padgelm



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, MetaMoro, OS, Oneshot, Smut, ermalmeta, fabriziomoro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: "Dillo che ti vergogni di me!"Una frase. Un dubbio. Un litigio.E se l'amore non fosse abbastanza?





	Shame [MetaMoro]

**Author's Note:**

> Salve gente!   
> Premettendo che è la prima volta che pubblico una os qui, ci tengo a sottolineare la solita solfa del "i personaggi non mi appartengono blablabla". È solamente frutto della mia mente (malata? who knows), pertanto non facciamola uscire da qui.   
> Non so scrivere le descrizioni, si vede vero?  
> Okay ho finito di parlare a vanvera, buona lettura

"Dillo che ti vergogni di me!"

Ermal se ne stava in piedi al centro della stanza, con la mascella serrata e i capelli scompigliati. Era incazzato, incazzato a morte. Sembrava sul punto di esplodere.

Fabrizio era fermo a pochi passi da lui. Teneva lo sguardo basso, senza guardarlo in faccia. "Ermal, non dire stronzate per favore"

"No!", l'altro l'aveva quasi urlato, "tu ti vergogni di me. A quante persone hai detto di me, di  _noi_?"

"Amore..."

"Amore un cazzo! Perché dobbiamo continuare a comportarci come due ladri?"

"Non è ancora il momento. Ti prego, ragiona"

"Sei tu che non ragioni! Sono mesi che andiamo avanti così. Ermal l'amico, Ermal il compare. Io ti amo cazzo, sono stanco di essere sempre e solo quello agli occhi degli altri"

"Ti amo anche io, ma non puoi costringermi a farlo"

"E allora vaffanculo Fabrizio. Io me ne vado". Non aveva nemmeno aspettato la risposta dell'altro: si era catapultato alla porta, chiudendosela rumorosamente alle spalle.  
  


 

***

 

 

Seduto al bancone del bar, Ermal si sentiva un vero idiota. Sapeva di aver esagerato, l'aveva letto negli occhi del compagno. Eppure, non era riuscito ad evitarlo.

Era stanco di sentirsi di poco valore. Assomigliava più a una scappatella estiva che ad una relazione vera e propria: due corpi che si fondevano assieme, ma che si amavano nell'ombra.

Mai un contatto in pubblico, mai le sue dita intrecciate a quelle dell'altro, mai un bacio. Niente. Spesso Fabrizio era così paranoico da tenerlo a distanza. E ad Ermal andava bene, o per lo meno ai primi tempi. Due personaggi pubblici, due carriere, due credibilità da mantenere. Ma adesso non riusciva a sopportarlo. Lo vedeva come un affronto. E lui non era il genere di persona da ingoiare un rospo e starsene zitto.

Dopo un paio di bicchieri, iniziava a sentire la tensione allentarsi. Forse sarebbe tornato a casa, più tardi.   
  


 

***

 

 

Fabrizio nemmeno ci aveva provato a trattenerlo. Se c'era una cosa che in quel periodo aveva capito di Ermal, era che cercare di fargli cambiare idea era inutile. Era testardo, era impulsivo, ma soprattutto era orgoglioso.

E quindi lui se n'era rimasto lì, inerme, a fissare la porta appena sbattuta.

Forse aveva ragione.  _Era ovvio che avesse ragione_. Ma lui era così: doveva rischiare di perdere qualcosa per rendersi conto di quanto fosse importante. Doveva spingersi al limite, realizzare e poi reagire. E quel riccio rientrava nella lista delle cose da non farsi scappare.

L'avrebbe aspettato. Lo conosceva bene, nonostante tutto. Sapeva che sarebbe tornato.  
  


 

***

 

  
Quando Ermal si rifece vivo, erano le due passate. La casa era avvolta nel buio, tranne che per la loro stanza. La flebile luce dell'abat-jour illuminava a filo il profilo dell'uomo seduto sul letto. Sapeva che l'avrebbe trovato sveglio: Fabrizio non dormiva mai dopo un litigio, non prima di aver chiarito.

"Ermal!". Era scattato come una molla, non appena l'altro aveva messo piede in camera.

Il riccio si era avvicinato al viso dell'altro, soffiandogli un "stai zitto" sulle labbra. Sapeva di alcool e nicotina. E sensi di colpa.

"Sei ubriaco?"

"Ssh". Un altro respiro sulla bocca dell'altro. "Voglio fare l'amore con te"

Ermal inclinò lievemente la testa, avvicinandosi al collo dell'uomo. Lo leccò lascivamente, partendo dalla scapola e fermandosi alla mandibola, dove gli lasciò un bacio a fior di labbra. "Vuoi ancora continuare a parlare?". Glielo aveva sussurrato, ancora una volta. La sua voce era bassa, un po' roca, ma piena di desiderio. Gli morse leggermente il lobo destro, mentre con una leggera pressione delle dita aveva iniziato a risalire le sue braccia tatuate.

Fabrizio era come ipnotizzato. Il tono dell'altro lo stava ammaliando. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa gli fosse chiesta, senza proteste.

"Spogliati"

Il moro si era allontanato leggermente dall'altro, per sfilarsi la maglia.

"No, ti prego. Fallo lentamente. Voglio guardarti"

Fabrizio allora rallentò i tempi, sollevando leggermente l'indumento, ma senza sfilarlo. "Così?"

"Sì, così". Le mani del riccio erano già sulla porzione di pelle esposta dell'altro. Indugiavano sul suo ventre, mentre manteneva lo sguardo fisso sul volto dell'altro.

"Posso toglierla adesso?"

Ermal asserì silenziosamente, passandosi la lingua sul labbro inferiore.

Una volta che l'indumento fu per terra, Ermal lo condusse sul letto. Ogni movimento era studiato, ogni tempo era calcolato. Lo fece coricare supino, sovrastandolo poco dopo. Si sorreggeva con le braccia ai lati della sua testa, facendo strusciare lentamente i loro bacini, con movimenti circolari e lenti.

Prese ad interessarsi nuovamente al suo collo, indugiando questa volta sul pomo d'Adamo. L'altro, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, fremeva per le sue attenzioni, alternando sospiri a mugolii sommessi.

Ermal si era poi spostato, andando a togliergli di dosso gli ultimi indumenti rimasti. Il corpo di Fabrizio ora era nudo, abbandonato sul letto ed eccitato.

"Guardami". Fabrizio obbedì, ancora una volta. Ermal era in piedi di fronte al letto, e lo guardava con occhi liquidi d'eccitazione. "Toccati".

Il moro iniziò la sua discesa. Si sfiorò dapprima le labbra, dove giurava di poter sentire ancora l'alito ebbro dell'altro, per poi scendere verso le scapole e il petto. Indugiò un po' sui capezzoli, stuzzicandoli lentamente e stringendoli tra le dita, per poi portarsi verso il ventre.

Allargò oscenamente le gambe e percorse l'inguine, lentamente, continuando a fissare l'altro. La sua erezione si ergeva tra una peluria poco folta, dura e tesa. Quando finalmente la prese in mano abbassando la pelle che in parte ancora ricopriva il glande, lo sentì bagnato e sensibile.

Prese a masturbarsi, piano. La sua mano si muoveva esperta, alzandosi e abbassandosi in un ritmo lento, ma regolare. La velocità aumentava man mano che il piacere lo richiedeva, portandolo poco dopo ad ansimare e a sentirsi vicino all'orgasmo.

"Rallenta"

Dimezzò la velocità, mentre con l'altra mano si stimolava i testicoli. La sua eccitazione gli urlava di muoversi, di venire, ma il suo cervello aveva deciso di seguire la voce del giovane. Tenendo la mano a pugno attorno all'erezione, ma ferma, iniziò ad accarezzare il glande con movimenti circolari. Il liquido preseminale rendeva l'operazione facile, lubrificandolo naturalmente.

"Vieni per me, ti prego"

Il ritmo venne nuovamente aumentato. I muscoli erano tesi, facendo sembrare l'uomo ancor più tornito. La vena sul collo era ingrossata, un po' per lo sforzo e un po' per il respiro accelerato. Si lasciò andare e venne copiosamente, senza trattenere l'ultimo verso, più roco dei precedenti.

Ermal, che non si era mosso fino ad allora, si avvicinò al compagno, baciandolo avidamente sulle labbra gonfie e arrossate, e portando una mano tra le gambe nude dell'altro. Gli lasciò una fila di baci, dalle labbra al ventre, raggiungendo poi il membro appena scosso dall'orgasmo. Poggiò la bocca sul glande, senza pressione, inumidendolo appena. L'altro sussultò al contatto, che risultava quasi fastidioso vista l'aumentata sensibilità a causa dell'apice che aveva da poco raggiunto. Il riccio passò la lingua sull'intera lunghezza, lentamente, togliendo gli ultimi residui di sperma.

"Sei già stanco? Abbiamo appena cominciato"

Ma Fabrizio no, era tutto fuorché stanco. "No, per niente"

Rapidamente il moro invertì le posizioni, sovrastando l'altro. Poteva sentire la sua erezione premergli contro la coscia, segno che aspettare oltre sarebbe stato inutile. "Cosa vuoi che faccia?", glielo aveva appena sussurrato.

"Ho bisogno che la tua bocca faccia qualcosa di più utile di parlare a vanvera"

"Sei sempre il solito coglione. Anche in questi momenti riesci a fare così?"

Ermal stava per replicare, ma la lingua di Fabrizio si era mossa più velocemente. Era un bacio irruento, urgente, fatto di saliva e morsi. Mentre il labbro del riccio veniva succhiato e torturato, la zip dei suoi pantaloni veniva abbassata.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando la sua erezione fu finalmente libera dalla stoffa. La mano dell'altro era tra le sue gambe, pronta a dargli piacere. Ma non era questo che voleva.

Senza delicatezza indirizzò il viso del compagno verso il suo addome, muovendo freneticamente il bacino verso l'alto. Pochi secondi dopo le pareti calde della bocca di Fabrizio erano strette sul suo sesso, pompando vigorosamente.

"F-fermati"

"Cosa c'è?"

"Prendi quello che c'è nel secondo cassetto e vieni qua"

Ermal sentì il materasso scricchiolare e alleggerirsi, per poi abbassarsi nuovamente. "Sul serio hai tenuto questo coso in casa e io non lo sapevo?"

"È solo un dildo"

"Potevi dirmelo"

"Non credevo fosse un problema"

"Non lo è, avremmo potuto usarlo prima"

"Fabrizio,  _amore_ , sono nudo in mezzo al letto, ubriaco e eccitato da far schifo. Possiamo smetterla di parlare?"

Il moro si riposizionò tra le gambe dell'altro, riprendendo il lavoro interrotto poco prima. Lasciò poi il suo membro, scendendo con la lingua verso i testicoli, lasciando un'umida leccata e stimolandogli leggermente l'apertura.

"Ti prego, non resisto più"

Fabrizio prese il lubrificante, spargendolo abbondantemente sull'oggetto e versandone una noce anche tra le gambe del compagno. Inserirlo non era stato semplice, ma i versi che l'altro stava producendo lo incoraggiavano ad aumentare il ritmo. Contemporaneamente, sincronizzando i movimenti, aveva ripreso in bocca nuovamente l'erezione dell'altro.

Ermal si sentiva catapultato in un'altra dimensione. Non sarebbe resistito oltre, non lo avrebbe nemmeno voluto. L'orgasmo lo raggiunse con la violenza di un treno in corsa, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi. Fabrizio, dal canto suo, lo guidava e lo accoglieva: il piacere dell'altro era in parte anche suo.  
  


 

***

 

 

Fabrizio era sdraiato sul letto ad osservare la figura dell'altro, illuminato dalla luna. Era appoggiato al parapetto del balcone, intento a fumare.

Decise quindi di raggiungerlo, abbracciandolo da dietro e rubandogli la sigaretta. Aspirò un paio di tiri, prima di gettarla via.

"A cosa pensi?", gli chiese il riccio, appoggiato al suo petto.

"Che ti amo". Inspirò profondamente prima di urlare a pieni polmoni "cazzo se ti amo", rivolto alla luna.

"Ma sei scemo? È notte e siamo sul balcone di una casa in pieno centro"

"E chissene frega. Devono saperlo tutti, tanto vale iniziare dal quartiere"

"Quindi hai cambiato idea?"

"Sono un idiota, un perfetto idiota. Lo devono sapere tutti, nessuno escluso. Sei la mia luce Ermal, che senso avrebbe rimanere al buio?"

E sigillarono la loro promessa con un bacio, su quel terrazzino, con le stelle come testimoni. 


End file.
